


Tokyo Ghoul Glossary

by lespremir



Series: One Eye Open [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespremir/pseuds/lespremir
Summary: Glossary of terms used in One Eye Open which might be useful to readers not familiar with the Tokyo Ghoul universe; will be updated as necessary.
Series: One Eye Open [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878226
Kudos: 4





	Tokyo Ghoul Glossary

**CCG** : Commission of Counter Ghoul; a government organization dedicated to killing **ghouls**.

**CCG University** : a fictional construct to this fic. In the Tokyo Ghoul canon, the CCG runs academies for school-age kids who have been affected by ghoul attacks, essentially as a way to indoctrinate them into becoming investigators. In this fic, those academies exist, but the University is basically CCG-sponsored higher education with opportunities to specialize (such as in medicine). Most people who attend intend on pursuing a career with the CCG.

**Cochlea** : CCG-run prison for ghouls. The prison is dug into the ground and is built with many layers; less dangerous ghouls are kept towards the top, nearer to ground level, while the most dangerous ghouls are kept on the lowest level, deep beneath the earth.

**Ghoul** : A being which looks like humans but is only able to eat human flesh. They are said to be much stronger than humans and have advanced healing powers, and have both **kagune** and **kakugan**. They are able to drink coffee.

**Ghoul Investigator** : Known as “doves” to ghouls; CCG operatives who investigate and use **quinques** to exterminate ghouls. Often recognizable by their CCG uniforms or quinque briefcases.

**Investigator Ranks** : Investigators have a ranking system which often dictates duties and responsibilities. There are both Junior and Senior investigators, and the more an investigator accomplishes, the higher the rank they are rewarded. Go to [this](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ghoul_Investigator#Rank) wiki page to learn more.

**Kagune** : an organ unique to ghouls which is located on the back. Formed from **Rc cells** and generated in a ghoul-specific internal organ called the **kakuhou** , the kagune can be manipulated at the ghoul’s will to act as a weapon. Very strong; impossible to damage with any man-made material. Kagune can come in four types: **ukaku** , **koukaku** , **rinkaku** , and **bikaku**. (If you want to know more about types, look it up, but it shouldn’t matter in the story for a while––and I’ll explain more if it becomes important).

**Kakugan** : An obvious ghoul identifier. While ghouls’ eyes normally look like humans', when they activate their kakugan, the sclera turns black and the iris turns blood red. This often happens when a ghoul is hungry, threatened, aroused, or using a large amount of power.

**Kakuja** : A ghoul whose kagune has grown to cover some or all of their body. Ghouls become kakuja by eating other ghouls, which increases their **Rc cell** count. While ghoul cannibalism drastically increases strength, it supposedly makes its practitioners go insane.

**Kakuhou** : An internal organ found in ghouls which releases **Rc cells** to form the kagune.

**Quinque** : The weapon employed by ghoul investigators to exterminate ghouls. Quinque are made up of severed kagune from the bodies of ghouls the investigators have already killed, as it is the only material that can hurt ghouls. Quinque are usually stored in a metal briefcase.

  
 **Rc cell** : Cells present in both humans and ghouls, but at much higher levels in the latter. Rc cells are released from the kakuhou to form the kagune, and also flow freely through ghoul bodies. Known as “liquid muscle,” Rc cells are what reinforces ghoul bodies to make them difficult to injure with man-made materials.

**Ward** : Tokyo is divided into 20 wards which are essentially “boroughs”. The CCG headquarters is located in the 1st ward; very few ghouls live there. The University is located in the 6th ward. Generally, the higher the number the ward, the more dangerous it is, as it is further away from CCG headquarters (much like the Rukongai).


End file.
